Uta no Kiseki Ouji-sama Tachi
by BakaMiii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya made a promise to his mom that he will become the number one composer in Japan. He studies at the Teikou Private Music Academy in Tokyo to fulfill his promise. Will he become a number one composer in Japan after meeting the Generation of Miracles? AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, One-sided! KagaKuro
1. The Beginning of Kuroko's Fairy Tale

**_Prologue_**

**_"The distant and nostalgic scenery,_**

**_That sweet fragrance of snow.._**

**_They tie down my broken memories,_**

**_And search for the road I must take.." _**

_A certain blue haired boy stared at his singing mom while closing his eyes. He loved her voice, he loved it when she sang her favorite song._

**_"In this chaotic destiny,_**

**_You may not be able to see the certainty_**

**_Right in front of your eyes.." _**

_His mom headed towards the white grand piano and played the song swiftly as she sang;_

**_"The small light is so far I can't see it,_**

**_If I wish enough in order to see it.. I'll lose something_**

**_But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness_**

**_Lies right here.."_**

_He went to his mom and sat beside her. He played the piano __along __with his mom, pressing the note carefully so that he wouldn't make any mistake_

**_"This flowing hymn, this warm tear_**

**_Spill and try to live as much as they can._**

**_These scarlet eyes look at the sky,_**

**_And I walk the road leading to the future they found.."_**

_He hummed the tune along with his mom, pressing the piano key again. Suddenly.._

_"Tadaima" hearing that, he jumped from the piano chair and ran to the voice's __origin. He hugged __his beloved father who was carrying a cake._

_"TOU-SAN! OKAERI!" He yelled happily as he hugged his dad._

_"Tetsu! Hello hero, how was your day today?" he asked. Kuroko smiled. _

_"It's the best day ever, Tou-san! Okaa-san was singing her favorite song earlier. It was very good!" he excitedly said._

_"Welcome home, dear," said his wife smiling at him. _

_"I'm home, Haruka-san" he smiled. He then walked to the dining room and found a delicious feast his wife made. Kuroko went to the restroom and washed his hands properly along with his beloved tou-san. _

_"Itadakimasu!" they said altogether. Kuroko smiled in delight after he tasted the __lovely __meal his okaa-san made_

_"It's suuuuuuuuuper delicious, kaa-san! I love it!" he said as his mom smiled gently at him. _

_"Really? I'm glad that you love it, Tet-chan" she said._

_"Nee, kaa-san. Why are you always sang the earlier song?" the little blue-haired boy asked. His mom nostalgically smiled at the memories contained in her favorite song._

_"The one who made that song was my father, Tet-chan's ojii-chan."_

_"Really!? Ojii-chan sugoi!" Kuroko clapped happily._

_"But, he passed away when I was 12 years old. He made that song personally for me, a gift for me before he died. The one who wrote the lyrics was __of course, __kaa-san because it reminds me so much about him... Tet-chan, I'm going to trust this song to you, can you hold it for me?" His mom asked, giving the little boy the song sheet. Kuroko looked at it in awe._

_"Uwah, it seems very hard to play this song! Nee kaa-san, I want to grow up fast and be a composer for kaa-san!" he said confidently. His mom giggled._

_"Tet-chan, you should do it for your own sake, you have to be happy!" she laughed. Kuroko nodded._

_"Roger that! It's decided, When I grow up, I will be a great composer!"_

* * *

"Ah.. it was just.. a dream.."

**TRACK 1**

**THE BEGINNING OF KUROKO'S FAIRY TALE **

A certain bluenette woke up from his deep slumber and stared at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. He stretched his arms and walked, ignoring the floor's coldness. He opened the bathroom door, and turned on the shower. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He then mumbled,

"I wonder why I was dreaming of that moment again.. is this a message from you, kaa-san? Before I go Tokyo and study in Teikou Gakuen?" he said as he looked up. After showering, he brushed his teeth and went out to change his clothes. He wore a white polo, long black jeans, and a jade pendant - his mom's memento and went down the stairs.

* * *

"Ohayou, Tetsu" his father greeted him. He nodded.

"Ohayou, tou-san. What's today's breakfast?" he asked.

"It's your favorite, a toast with a half-done sunny-side-up egg and ham! Along with milk, You don't want to stay that short, right?" his father teased him making Kuroko pout.

"Tou-san please stop it, I'm not short, you're just too tall" the blue-haired male said, stubborn as always, and sat across his tou-san. He then munched on his breakfast cheerfully.

"Goshizousama. The food was delicious" he said. Kuroko brought the dishes towards the sink and washed them.

"Tetsu, are you sure you can live on your own, in Teikou Gakuen?" his father asked, worried about his son. Kuroko smiled at his father.

"I'm okay on my own, tou-san. Besides, I'll live in the dorm, right? I'll have a roommate there. I won't be alone in my room," he explained, making his father nod understandingly.

"I will be lonely after you go, Tetsu.." his father smiled sadly to himself. Kuroko reached out his hand and hugged his father.

"Tou-san, I will go now, please support me, tou-san. After all, I had promised to kaa-san that I will become the number one composer in Japan."

"Of course I will support you Tetsu.." his father said as he gently caressed his only child's cheek.

"Please, be careful Tetsu. Tokyo is dangerous. Please don't get lost. Also, don't forget that Tokyo is a big city, that you have to get used to. Tou-san became slightly anemic when I went there for the first time I got there because the situation is completely different from our village. You have a weak body, Tetsu please don't forget that.. if something happens promise that you will call me, okay?"

"I promise.." he smiled at his father. He then released his warm hug and went into the taxi.

_'Please watch over me, kaa-san. I will begin my new adventure now...' _he thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Teikou Private Music Academy, Tokyo**

Teikou Private Music Academy, a prestigious music school for the ones who aim to be a composer or an idol. Every year, there certainly will always be a pair of one or more composers and idols who do debuted. Not to mention, the school was the most elite among elites. The one who owned Teikou Private Music Academy was Teiichi Kou, the legendary rock star who won the 7 biggest award in Japanut.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a 15 year old boy who was aiming to be a composer. He has already made a promise with his mom that he would become the number one composer in Japan. His mom, Kuroko Haruka was graduate student from Teikou Private Music Academy (TPMA) who debuted to be an idol. His father, was his mom's partner. Although he's already retired, his song was still really good, and Kuroko loved it.

A certain blue-haired male went to the security guard and asked,

"Excuse me, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and The headmaster, Teiichi Kou-san told me to give this paper to you..." he said. After reading it, the security guard instantly went pale.

"W-W-Welcome K-Kuroko-sama, uh, please go this way, I will lead you to your room.." the security guar anxiously said. Looking at the security guard's attitude, Kuroko asked,

"Um, security-san.. may I know what's written there?"

The security stood there frozen, making Kuroko wonder. _'Did I hit the bull's eyes?' _he thought.

"T-T-Teiichi-sama s-said that, to lead you to the Star dorm where the miracles are in right away.." he mumbled.

_'Miracles?' _Kuroko thought.

"Miracles? Who are they?" he asked. Suddenly, he heard someone calling him loudly.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII~! I MISSED YOU!" the person squealed as he hugged Kuroko tightly, making him choke.

"K-K-Kise-kun can't.. b-breath-"

"S-sorry!" said Kise Ryouta, 16 year-old boy. He was Kuroko's childhood friend, and the blonde was smiling at him like an idiot.

"Kise-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Kurokocchi! How about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you..."

"Kurokocchi earlier you said that you are going to the star dorm right!?"

"Yes, what about it?" asked Kuroko as Kise smiled happily.

"Yay! Kurokocch will live with me! I'M SO HAPPY!" he squealed and hugged him again.

"Kise-kun you're one of the miracles?"

"Yes! There're 7 people called the miracles there including me!" he said. Kuroko nodded in understanding.

_'I hope I will get along with them..'_

Oh Kuroko, you won't know where your life will go from now on..

* * *

**Fuuuuu~ so how was it? I'm sorry if my grammar sucks! ;p well since I typed this pass my bed time! I have to go now, tomorrow I have that DAMN MATH TEST! ARGHHHH WHY MUST MATH EXIST IN THIS WORLD!? Please do leave a review and thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for Kise's short appearance! I will make sure to make it long in the next chapter XD**

**_NEXT TIME,_**

**_TRACK 2_**

**_THE DORM WHERE THE _****_MIRACLES _****ARE****_!_**

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME XD_**


	2. The Dorm Where The Miracles are

**a/n : Hohoho~ I'm back guys XD I'm sorry for the last chapter, oh but don't worry! I have already edited it. CURSE THAT MATH EXAM! IT'S SO DAMN HARD! Anyway, Thank you for favorites, follows, and reviews, guys X3! I really appreciate your support! Anyway let's get started, shall we? **

**P.S. : Thanks for your advice, Wilhelm Wigworthy-san XD it helps me a LOT! I mean it XD**

**Warnings! : AU, Slight! Yaoi, Cursing, BL (BOYS LOVE), bad-grammar**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter?_**

_"K-K-Kise-kun can't.. b-breath-"_

_"S-sorry!" said Kise Ryouta, 16 year-old boy. He was Kuroko's childhood friend, and the blonde was smiling at him like an idiot._

_"Kise-kun, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine, Kurokocchi! How about you?"_

_"I'm fine, thank you..."_

_"Kurokocchi earlier you said that you are going to the star dorm right!?"_

_"Yes, what about it?" asked Kuroko as Kise smiled happily._

_"Yay! Kurokocchi will live with me! I'M SO HAPPY!" he squealed and hugged him again._

_"Kise-kun you're one of the miracles?"_

_"Yes! There're 7 people called the miracles there including me!" he said. Kuroko nodded in understanding._

_'I hope I will get along with them..'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE DORM WHERE THE MIRACLES ARE**

"So Kurokocchi, how are you? Have you been fine since I left the village?" asked Kise. Kuroko stared at him, observing him.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern, Kise-kun.. and.. Kise-kun, you changed" he replied. Kise rose one of his yellow eyebrows at him, confused by what he had just heard.

"Changed? Like what?"

"By I mean change I mean, a lot. Your appearance, you don't look like how you did 4 years ago and.. more importantly, it seems that you have now gained a lot of fans there.." he said with a straight face after the bluenette saw Kise's fans squealing his childhood friend's name. Feeling hurt, Kise whined,

"Kurokocchi~ what's with the cold attitude? By the way, I have not changed that much, Kurokocchi! It's just I'm slightly taller-" Kuroko glared at the 'slightly taller' word, and cut him by saying,

"I guess you didn't change at all Kise-kun, you're as annoying as before" he said, irritated.

"Kurokocchi, you meanie!" he cried as he led his beloved Kurokocchi to the dorm.

"Oh and I'm not short, you're just too tall" he said stubbornly. The blonde smiled.

_'Kise-kun has changed a lot.. I guess I can stop worrying about him because of what happened 4 years ago' _he thought.

"Anyway, Kurokocchi. Do you know why the principal placed you in the star dorm?"

"Hmm? .. speaking of that, I don't know. Kise-kun do you know something about that?" he asked. Kise's face turned serious.

"If the principal let you stay in the star dorm, he has three reasons."

"Three?"

"Yes, the first reason is; your talent has an amazing potential in it and could bring a lot of benefits to the company. Second, because he's interested in you, and third, maybe you have a hidden connection with him," he said, causing Kuroko to sweat drop.

"Connection? Speaking of connections.. I think kaa-san mentioned something about it to me when I was little.." he murmured.

"What's it, Kurokocchi? Try to remember it!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Tet-chan!" his mother called him. Hearing that, Kuroko ran to his mom and found his mom with an unfamiliar man, along with his father in the living room.__  
_

_"This is, Teiichi Kou-san! The person who owns Teikou Private Music Academy! Tet-chan knows that school right?" Hearing that from his mom, Kuroko's eyes sparkled brightly. He smiled widely as he introduced himself to the principal,_

_"Hello, Teiichi-san! My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you!" he smiled. The man chuckled, bend down and patted Kuroko's head gently._

_"You're so polite, no wonder you're Haruka and Kazuhito's son" he smiled. _

_"Anyways, Tet-chan! Kou said that he wants to see you playing the piano! Can you play it for him?" his mom asked. Kuroko nodded._

_He placed his finger on the piano and start playing his mom's favorite son. Stunned by her son's actions, Haruka widened her eyes._

'I just gave this to him one week ago, yet he is already able to play it.' _His mom thought._

_After he finished playing the song, Kuroko bowed deeply and Teiichi clapped his hands. _

_"You're awesome, Tetsuya! This is your what your father, Fujimoto Akihiko composed, right, Haruka?" he asked. Haruka nods._

_"Yes it is, Kou. Tet-chan you're so awesome! Okaa-san and otou-san are so proud of you!" she laughed as she carried gently picked up her son. Kuroko laughed and kissed his mom's cheeks lovingly._

_"Hmm... I have decided. Haruka, Kazuhiko, will you entrust him to me when he graduates from middle school? __I want him as a composer in Teikou Entertainment.__" he asked. Both of Kuroko's parents nodded._

_"Of course! After all, our little Tetsu wants to be a composer someday, we'll be gladly to support his dream!"_

_"I will leave him in your care when he studies there, Kou" his mom bowed as the man nodded and shook hands with Haruka. _

_END OF FLASHBACK!  
_

* * *

"I remember now, Kise-kun.." Kuroko said while placing his hand on his forehead

"What is it, Kurokocchi!?" Kise asked, eager to know why the great Teiichi Kou has chosen Kuroko Tetsuya, a normal teenager from the village that was not even located on the map in Kyoto.

"I remember, he visited my house when I was 7 years old, and asked my parents to entrust me to him after graduating middle school to study here as one of Teikou Entertainment's composer" he replied as Kise looked at him in awe

"You fulfilled all the requirements I mentioned! Kurokocchi you're amazing..." he said, smiling at his best friend.

"Okay then! Let's go to the dorm now! Oh and don't worry, the miracles have already known that there's going to be a new person, so please don't be surprised by the welcome party!" he grinned.

"Okay" Kuroko muttered.

* * *

The trip to the star dorm was short. When they arrived, Kuroko stared at the dorm in great awe.

"Welcome to the star dorm, Kurokocchi" Kise smiled.

The dorm (read: mansion) was damn huge. It was designed like the Victorian era mansion in London. The dorm was decorated with glamorous ornaments, and the ceiling was very, very high. There was an enormous garden, too...

"There is another garden at the backyard along with a swimming pool, Kurokocchi. I hope you will enjoy living here," Kise said, grinning at the fascinated Kuroko. After observing the dorm some more, they went inside.

To Kuroko's surprise (he had known, but still..) several people welcomed him, and a big banner 'Welcome to the star dorm, Newbie!' was present on a wall across the door. There were 6 people, Kuroko counted - a big and tall purple haired guy who was eating maiubo, a tall green haired guy carrying a hello kitty plushie (?), a tanned male with dark blue hair, a weird double-eyebrows guy with a fiery red hair, a pink haired girl which was smiling at him, and.. a beautiful, red haired guy which was slightly taller than Kuroko with a pair of gorgeous hetero chromatic eyes.

_'Such a beautiful eyes..' _Kuroko thought. He was very much amazed by the unique pair of eyes. They were mezmerizing...

"Guys, this is the new person who will live with us from now on! His name is Kuroko Tetsuya! Kurokocchi, meet the miracles and Momoicchi!" Kise grinned.

"Kuroko was it? I'm Kagami Taiga! Nice to meet 'cha!" the red haired man said, grinning.

"Aomine Daiki, let's get along, Tetsu! Can I call you that?" greeted the tanned guy with an attitude very similar to Kagami's.

"Of course you can, Aomine-kun" he replied politely.

"Midorima Shintarou," the green head said while pushing his glasses up. "I'm a cancer~nanodayo, What's your sign?" he continued.

"I'm Aquarius, I hope we will get along, Midorima-kun" Kuroko bowed deeply. Midorima scowled at him.

_'Such a tsundere..' _Kuroko thought.

"… Murasakibara Atsushi.. Kuro-chin.. you're small" the purple giant said, placing his palm on the bluenette's head.. Kise was looking at the purple-head with sweating palms. His normally calm, chilhood friend had a dark aura surrounding him. Kuroko slapped Murasakibara's hand away from his head pouted.

"Please refer from calling me small, Murasakibara-kun. You're just abnormally tall" he muttered.

"Hello, Tetsu-kun! Can I call you that?" a certain pink-haired female greeted. Kuroko nodded. "I'm Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you! Tetsu-kun you're so cute~" she squealed as she hugged Kuroko tightly. **(a/n : Momoi you do know that your oppai is big, Kuroko is now suffocating -_-")**

"M-Momoi-san I c-can't breath-"

"S-Sorry!" she apologized. Finally, the red haired guy, introduced himself to Kuroko.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou. I am glad to see you here, Tetsuya." He said as he offered his hand to Kuroko, and Kuroko gladly accepted it.

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun. Thank you" he replied.

"Good! Now everyone knows Kurokocchi!" the blonde said as he grinned.

"Speaking of which, everyone here has already got a roommate, and I can't.. sleep with Tetsu-kun," Momoi blushed. "So Tetsu-kun has to stay with.."

They all glanced at Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya you're going to stay with me," Akashi said. Kuroko nodded.

"I will be in your care from now on, Akashi-kun" he replied. They then gave the blue-haired boy a tour of the ridiculously huge dorm. They went up stairs and Kise told Kuroko about the rooms and the huge recording studio... That's why generation of miracles and Momoi were very lucky to have been able to stay there. Kise also pointed where each of the miracles' rooms are; Kise and Aomine's room is on the second floor near Midorima and Murasakibara's room, across from Midorima and Murasakibara's room - about 3 rooms to the right, was Kagami's room.

"Kagami-kun, you're staying there alone?" asked Kuroko.

"No, I'm staying with Himuro Tatsuya, another member of Miracles that's away for family business. Well, he's kinda like a brother to me," Kagami replied.

Momoi's room was the only one on the first floor. She stayed there alone because she was a girl. Meanwhile, Akashi and Kuroko's room was on the third floor, and the bluenette had been given permission by Akashi to enter the room. After stepping in to the room, Kuroko's eyes widened in awe. The room was as ridiculously big as the other rooms in the dorm (mansion). It was fully white and very clean. Akashi-kun was very neat, Kuroko noted. There was a white grand piano which had the same brand and the same color as the one in Kuroko's home.

"Shigeru Kawai.. It think it's just a coincidence, but I have a piano like this at my home-"

"It **is** your piano, Tetsuya" interrupted Akashi.

Kuroko stared at him in disbelief and he carefully searched for a gold heart sticker beside the piano's brand that will prove that it was indeed his.

"It's there..." Kuroko mumbled. The blue-haired teen then observed the piano for some more before he found a paper attached to the piano. It was from his father.

_'Dear Tetsuya,_

_By the time you see this, I'm guessing that you're already inside Akashi-kun's room. Before you ask why I know Akashi-kun, he's one of the sons of my best friend. I will leave you in his care from then on, so please listen to what he says. Don't be stubborn, Tetsu. Oh and the reason I sent yours and Haruka's beloved piano over there is because I'm sure you will miss this guy a lot, and I have no use of it at home (besides getting all nostalgic over it). Anyway, it will only grow dusty and all since I'm too lazy to clean it, haha. Good luck my son. I'll always pray and support your dreams. Climb those mountains and crush those rocks into bits, Tetsuya._

_Love,_

_Your father, Kuroko Kazuhito_

After reading it, determination filled Kuroko's sky-blue eyes. He was prepared to do anything (legal) to reach his dream, and fulfill his promise. He smiled at his father's letter and silently thanked his beloved parent. He turned around and looked at the new guys he would live with.

"Once again, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya,15 years old, I'm an Aquarius and my birthday is on the 31st of January. From now on, I trouble for you guys, so please take care of me, and nice to meet you guys," he said, bowing deeply. The miracles, along with momoi smiled happily **(a/n : except Akashi, you see)**

"Of course, Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya!" they all replied.

* * *

**And, done! XD sorry if it sucks, and the grammar is bad XD anyways please do leave a review again XD**

**_NEXT CHAPTER,_**

**_TRACK 3_**

**_A BRAND NEW MELODY_**

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME XD_**


	3. A Brand New Melody

**Gomenasai for the late update XD anyway if there's anyone to blame for me being late at updating the story, you guys can push it all to Instagram XD it's so damn interesting! so i ended up publishing photos there XP if you want to see my instagram the ID is bakamiii XD anyway let's start the story, shall we not? **

**Warning! : AU, OOC, bad-grammar, Cursing, BL (Boys Love)**

**Disclaimer : I just borrowed Kuroko and the others from Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~ XD i just own this plot.**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter?_**

_"Shigeru Kawai.. It think it's just a coincidence, but I have a piano like this at my home-"_

_"It_ **_is_**_ your piano, Tetsuya" interrupted Akashi. _

_Kuroko stared at him in disbelief and he carefully searched for a gold heart sticker beside the piano's brand that will prove that it was indeed his. _

_"It's there..." Kuroko mumbled. The blue-haired teen then observed the piano for some more before he found a paper attached to the piano. It was from his father._

_'Dear Tetsuya,_

_By the time you see this, I'm guessing that you're already inside Akashi-kun's room. Before you ask why I know Akashi-kun, he's one of the sons of my best friend. I will leave you in his care from then on, so please listen to what he says. Don't be stubborn, Tetsu. Oh and the reason I sent yours and Haruka's beloved piano over there is because I'm sure you will miss this guy a lot, and I have no use of it at home (besides getting all nostalgic over it). Anyway, it will only grow dusty and all since I'm too lazy to clean it, haha. Good luck my son. I'll always pray and support your dreams. Climb those mountains and crush those rocks into bits, Tetsuya._

_Love,_

_Your father, Kuroko Kazuhito_

_After reading it, determination filled Kuroko's sky-blue eyes. He was prepared to do anything (legal) to reach his dream, and fulfill his promise. He smiled at his father's letter and silently thanked his beloved parent. He turned around and looked at the new guys he would live with._

_"Once again, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya,15 years old, I'm an Aquarius and my birthday is on the 31st of January. From now on, I trouble for you guys, so please take care of me, and nice to meet you guys," he said, bowing deeply. The miracles, along with momoi smiled happily __**(a/n : except Akashi, you see)**_

_"Of course, Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya!" they all replied._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**A BRAND NEW MELODY**

Kuroko dazedly stared at the blue sky above him and watched the clouds pass by. He sighed, _'I'm aiming to be a composer, and i'm serious but.. I didn't expect to be assigned to create a song so soon...' _he thought.

_FLASHBACK!_

_It was Kuroko's first day at school. _

_His new room mate, Akashi, woke him up by tickling his waist. Ugh, so much for his first day at school... Kuroko then went to the bathroom, took a 10-minute shower, went downstairs, and found that his friends had gathered to eat their not-so-peaceful breakfast. __Midorima and Aomine were arguing for the remote control. Midorima, as usual, wanted to watch Oha-asa, while Aomine wanted to watch the sports news. The battle ended with a rock-paper-scissor battle with Midorima as the winner._

'So childlish..' _Kuroko thought. _

_All of them then ate breakfast that was cooked by none other than Kagami. _

'It's delicious...' _he was almost sent flying to heaven with the very exquisite and delicious meal he had just eaten. Kagami-kun was so good at cooking that the one who eat his cooking will be sent flying to the seventh heaven, __Kuroko noted again__. After eating the breakfast, they went to school together, attended the entrance ceremony, and went to their own classes. It turned out that Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Midorima at the same class on 1-A, and Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, along with Momoi on 1-S class, the special class._

_"Ohayo, minna!" _

_Guess what? It was just a first day of school, yet their homeroom teacher was Kiyoshi Teppei, someone who Kagami respected and the person who inspired the redhead to be an idol. Kuroko looked at the red tiger and found that his eyes were sparkling with anticipation and excitement, and smiled at the expression. _

_"Okay, so~ who's aiming to be a composer?" he asked. Kuroko raised his hand. Kiyoshi then smiled and asked who was aiming to be an idol. Kagami, Kise, and Midorima raised their hands. Kiyoshi-sensei smiled at them brightly._

_"Okaay~ So i'm going to pair you up with someone through this!" he laughed, showing the amidakuji. _

_T__he students gulped._

_"Sooooo, we're going to see the results now~" he said excitedly as he showed the students the list of the pairs. Kuroko stared at the board to look for his name and sighed in relief. Fortunately, his partner was Kise. He looked at the smiling and waving Kise who resembled an excited golden retriever. Kuroko sighed_

'I hope it will turn out to be okay...' _he thought_

_END OF THE FLASHBACK!_

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko knew that the one who was calling him was his idiot-blond-model-childhood-friend. Who was currently obsessed in calling the people he respectd with a "-cchi". And sure, it hell annoyed Midorima and Aomine.

"Kise-kun what did you bought at the *konbini?" Kuroko asked.

"I bought the newest Maiubo flavor, the vanilla milkshake flavor!" he replied as he grinned at him. Kuroko's face instantly lighted up and his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Kise-kun... may i have some?" he asked. He hasn't drank even a tiny drop of milkshake ever since Akashi found out that Kuroko loved vanilla milkashake so much that he buys them at the school's cafeteria after school everyday. He hadn't drunk vanilla milkshake for 5 days! 5 DAYS, FOR GOD'S SAKE! It's all because of that stupid red-haired devil, Akashi Seijuurou! Son of the richest corporation in the world, the FREAKING AKASHI CORPORATION.

_'Ugh, i wonder when i will able to drink vanilla shake again?' _he thought as he ate his maiubo Vanilla flavored silently.

Kise had been observing his blue-haired childhood friend since earlier.

_'Poor Kurokocchi, but when Akashicchi orders us to do something, we can't refuse... If we did...' _Kise shuddered at the memory of Akashi throwing a scissor at Kise's for disobeying him. It sure made his hairstyle unique... The blonde didn't want his adorable Kurokocchi to experience the Red Evil Emperor's legendary scissors! Gosh, he didn't even know how many scissors the devil carries with him everywhere! Maybe he even hid some in his underwear too... **(a/n : oh shit i'm getting perverted, this is because of INSTAGRAM! Blame INSTAGRAM! QAQ QAQ QAQ Anyway, back to the story)**

After a long silence, Kise finally spoke.

"So Kurokocchi, how is the song?" he asked. Kuroko stared at the blonde with his blank blue eyes.

"I managed to pull it out somehow," he sighed.

'He doesn't sound sure' Kise thought.

"Then, can i hear it?" asked Kise. Kuroko nodded.

The pair then decided to go to Kuroko's room. Kuroko's beloved white grand piano, shigeru kawai, was up there, after all. Kuroko sat on the piano chair and gently caressed the black and white strips. The teal-haired man's fingers moved smoothly across the piano, dancing gracefully.

Kise widened at what he was hearing.

_'Kurokocchi is really amazing.. The song he is playing makes me want to create lyrics that can reach everyone's heart and makes me want to sing this song...'_ Kise thought. _'I_s_ this what their call... a song's soul?'_

After Kuroko finished playing the song, Kise clapped his hands excitedly.

"Bravo Kurokocchi! Bravo!" he praised happily.

_'No matter how I look at him, he still looks like a golden retriever..' _Kuroko thought, smiling at his childhood friend.

"Thank you, Kise-kun.."

"It's decided!" Kise smiled with a determined face. "I will sing this song, and move people's hearts! Let's ace the first exam, nee, Kurokocchi!?" he beamed. Kuroko nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Kise-kun, we will..."

_'Uwahhh Kurokocchi is smiling!' _the blonde thought, admiring how beautiful his childhood friend's smiling face was.

Unknown to them, there was a certain red haired emperor with a menacing aura who was producing creepy sounds using his beloved scissors outside the room.

"They seem to be having fun.." he muttered.

_'I shall definitely prevail in the end... You're mine, Tetsuya, so don't you dare cheat on me..'_ **(a/n : ****ugh, that red haired devil! why he's so possessive!?)**

Suddenly, Kuroko shuddered.

"Kurokocchi, is something matter?" Kise asked. Kuroko shook his head.

"It's nothing Kise-kun, I just... felt a chill..." Kuroko murmured.

"EHHH!? Kurokocchi are you okay!? d-don't tell me, you caught a fever!? It's already spring, Kurokocchi! Yet you felt a chill.. I don't want you to catch a fever" Kise said, concerned about his beloved childhood friend's well-being. Kuroko shook his head again.

"I'm okay, Kise-kun. Thank you for your concern," the blue-haired man said, giving his childhood friend a pure smile.

_'Ah.. he smiled again..' _Kise thought. From then on, Kise swore that he was going to protect Kuroko's smile.. he won't forgive those who make Kuroko's smile disappear.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Recording Day~**

"Okay Kise, you're up!" said Kiyoshi. Kise nodded happily. He glanced at his beloved Kurokocchi who was watching him. He winked at him and took a deep breath.

_'I will deliver it to them, Kurokocchi! The song you made for me!' _

**BRAND NEW MELODY**

**ITTOKI OTOYA **

**UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA MAJI 1000% CHARACTER SONG**

_**Futari de tsukuridasu kono melody ni nosete**_  
_**Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you**_  
_**Kawarazu gyutto kono phrase mitai ni**_  
_**Hanashitakunai'nda…**_

_**Tsumazui chattari koron darishite futari wa iku**_  
_**Ashita no hou e**_  
_**Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo**_  
_**Noise darake sa**_

_**Tomechaou kono jikan Kami-sama ni tanon de**_  
_**Time leap and Feed back mou**_  
_**Tameiki ga deru kurai**_  
_**Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi**_

_**Smile zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo**_  
_**1000% no genki de peace sign**_  
_**Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo**_  
_**Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga Fly**_  
_**Kimi ni hikareru**_

_**Egao ni nattari toki ni wa kenka shichattari shite**_  
_**Oto wo sagasou**_  
_**Deaeru hazusa futari no tame dake no True music**_  
_**Wakuwaku suru yo**_

_**Donna ni mo donna ni mo chiisana koto datte**_  
_**Make song and Believe song sou**_  
_**Umareta omoide wo**_  
_**Futari nara nandatte uta ni naru sa**_

_**Hashiri dasou yo ima wo bukiyou datte ii kara**_  
_**Hare nochi kaisei peace sign**_  
_**Sekai wo koete hyottoshitara uchuu mo**_  
_**Lock de tsunagaru'n ja nai?**_  
_**Ore wa shinjiru**_

_**Stage de kimeru ne**_  
_**Futari dake no peace sign**_

_**Smile zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo**_  
_**1000% no kansha de peace sign**_  
_**Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo**_  
_**Tsubasa no you ni heart ga Fly…**_

_**Nee afureru… omoi ga**_  
_**I'll make tomorrow with you**_

The music ended. All the people inside the studio were gaping at Kise. His beloved Kurokocchi stared at him with widened eyes. After a short while, loud cheering could be heard throughout the school.

"Uwah! You're amazing, Kise! You're able to deliver the song's soul to all of the people here in Teikou Gakuen! Kuroko, you're amazing too! How can you create such a wonderful piece? I really like it, a lot!" Kiyoshi said, grinning. Kuroko blushed a bit.

"Uh, it's just popped into my head.." he muttered. Kise widened his eyes when he saw Kuroko's embarrassment. There was only a single thought in the blonde's head. He really, really, loved Kuroko's expression...

Unknown to the rejoicing pair and the whole school a certain red haired devil, along with Aomine, Murasakibara and Momoi, watched the whole event from the TV inside the S class. Aomine whistled at the song Kuroko created. Momoi squealed at her beloved Tetsu-kun's creation, and Murasakibara chewed on his favorite potato snack (as always). Akashi chuckled.

_'See? i'm always right.. you really do have an amazing talent, Tetsuya.. I have decided. I'm gonna make you mine..' _

"Tetsu is too amazing... That blonde idiot is amazing too, though, but I'm obviously better! After all, the one who can beat me is me" Aomine said, smirking. Momoi pouted.

"Mou, Dai-chan! Just admit that Ki-chan and Tetsu-kun are more amazing than you!"

"Hell no! I'm the best!" Aomine retorted. "You're so annoying, Satsuki! Nagging at me everyday, what are you, my mom!?" he continued.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Momoi shouted.

"I SAID THAT YOU'RE FREAKING ANNOYING, YOU DAMN WOMAN!" the tanned male yelled back.

"Ugh.. Dai-chan.. you're the WORST!" she shouted, exiting the room. She hurried downstairs, excited to meet her beloved Tetsu-kun.

"W-What? shit.. Mom will be mad at me.. again" Aomine said, sighing.

"It's your own fault *munch* Mine-chin.. *munch* i think Momo-chin is crying right now..."

"Atsushi, don't talk while eating" Akashi ordered. Murasakibara nodded.

"Now Daiki, chase after her.." he authoringly commanded, making Aomine click his tongue.

"Tch! I'm going even without you telling me to!" he said as he ran to the direction Momoi went.

* * *

**Kuroko and Kise~  
**

"Kurokocchi, did i.. do well?" Kise asked after the recording session ended. Kuroko nodded and he smiled.

"Yes, Kise-kun, you did very well" Kuroko said while patting the model's head.

_'He really, really looks like a golden retriever..'_ he thought.

Aomine, who was searching for Momoi, (unfortunately?) saw Kuroko patting the blonde's head. Feeling irritated, the tanned male stomped towards the pair and lightly punched Kise's head in order to get him away from Kuroko. Kise widened his eyes, and so did Kuroko. Aomine glanced at Kuroko and glared at the blonde. He abruptly grabbed Kise's and dragged the model out of the room.

_'I guess i accidentally touched his one of his belongings' _Kuroko thought. The teal-haired man shrugged and went back to the dorm. He felt exhausted and he just wanted to rest.

* * *

*** Konbini : Convenience Store **

**Fuuuh~ at last! DONEDONEDONEDONEDONE! I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A LAZY POKE! I'M SORRY WORLD! I'M SORRYI'MSORRYSUMIMASENSUMIMASENSUMIMASENNNN X'O X'O TAT TAT #sakuraimode. Anyway i've always wanted to tell you guys that, in the first chapter, the song i put is 07-GHOST Ending, Hitomi no Kotae by Noria. It's a really really GREAT song! you guys should listen it! XD oh and really i promise i won't be a lazy poke anymore! XD andddd i have a great news for you guys! After this ends, i will publish a new story, it's AOKISE By the way XD XD XD wellll i will log out for now, **

**Arigato minna-san! don't forget to leave a review~ XD **

_**NEXT CHAPTER, **_

_**TRACK 4 **_

_**KNOCKING ON THE MIND**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME XD**_


	4. Knocking on The Mind

**And so! the inspiration came back into my baka brain~ well, i've been slacking off again aren't i? tee-hee, gomen. You guys can blame those practical exams! Ugh Fuck you Physic! Fuck you Biology! Fuck you Mandarin! but the English is okay XD, i love English after all! okay~ enough for the chit chats, let's start the story shall we? ;)**

**Warning! : AU,OOC, BL (BOYS LOVE), bad-grammar**

**Disclaimer : Tetsu-kun and the others belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~ i just own the plot, if i own all of it Tetsu-kun certainly will be mine~ #thrownwithascissorbyakashi**

**Main Pairing : AoKise~**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Last Chapter? **_

_"Kurokocchi.. Did I.. Did I do well?" Kise asked after the recording session ended. Kuroko nodded and smiled._

_"Yes, Kise-kun, you did good job." Kuroko said while patting the model's head._

_'He really, really does look like a golden retriever..' The pale blue haired boy thought._

_Aomine, who was searching for Momoi, (unfortunately?) saw Kuroko patting the blonde's head. Feeling irritated, the tanned male stomped towards the pair and lightly punched Kise's head in order to get him away from Kuroko. Kise widened his eyes, and so did Kuroko. Aomine glanced at Kuroko and glared at the blonde. He abruptly grabbed Kise's and dragged the model out of the room._

_'I guess I accidentally touched his one of his belongings' Kuroko thought. The teal-haired man shrugged and went back to the dorm. He felt exhausted and he just wanted to rest._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**KNOCKING ON THE MIND**

**Kise and Aomine~**

"Aominecchi! W-wait! I said wait! Hey! Ow.." Suddenly, Aomine stopped dragging him, halting in his steps and didn't even bothered glancing back at the blonde.

_'He is mad, isn't he?' _Kise wondered.

"What's the matter Aominecchi, suddenly pulling me like that.. It hurts you know! I was just talking with Kurokocchi earlier.." Kise pouted. Suddenly Aomine spun around, staring straight at Kise. And yes. Your guess is correct, Kise. He's mad.. well more than mad- he's pissed off instead. He glared at Kise as he growled.

"If he's just talking to you, then he wouldn't be patting you like that! I'm telling you that Kurokocchi of yours is gay! He will do you for sure!" Aomine said.

A vein popped on Kise's head. Feeling irritated, Kise yelled back.

"Haa!? Who are you to judge him like that!? Listen up, Eromine! He's my childhood friend, and you don't know anything about his story.. So don't go around judging Kurokocchi like that, baka! He's nicer than everyone in this word- more than you for sure!" He stomped off angrily. What's wrong with him anyway!? Suddenly judging Kurokocchi like that! Kise thought. He was so mad at Aomine!

Aomine was left dumbfounded at Kise's sudden outburst. Sighing, the male kicked a stone in front of him.

"Kurokocchi this, Kurokocchi that.. I'm so tired hearing that goddamn name!" He growled as he kicked the stone once more, which flew across the yard and shattering a classroom window.

"..Shit." He muttered as a teacher emerged from the room and started to chase him, yelling at Aomine as he ran off.

_'See!? I told you I ran a lot today! Thanks to you damn Satsuki!' _he cursed at Momoi.

**Meanwhile~**

"Ha-chu!" Momoi sneezed as Kuroko stared at her,

"Momoi-san are you okay? You didn't catch a cold, did you?" He asked, placing a hand on the pink haired girl to check if she had a fever or not.

Momoi blushed when Kuroko told her she was okay. She thanked the person who talked about her for she was touched by Tetsu-kun after all~ so she didn't mind~

* * *

**Kise P.O.V**

GOD HE PISSES ME OFF! Why did he judge Kurokocchi like that!? Can't he see that Kurokocchi is a nice person!? I hate him when he judge speople like that!

But..

I wonder if he's still mad?

...

Ugh, screw him! I don't care anymore!

Baka Eromine!

**End of Kise P.O.V**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kise frowned as he sat down on the edge of the pool, kicking the water and scratching his not-so-itchy head and shaking it violently. Suddenly someone called his name and the blonde looked up.

"Why are you shaking your head like that, Kise-kun? You will get a headache," Kuroko said as he offered him an orange juice.

"Thank you Kurokocchi.." he muttered, taking a sip off the orange juice.

"What happened, Kise-kun? Did you had a fight with Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. Kise chocked at what Kuroko said and started to complain about Aomine to his beloved Kurokocchi.

"Ugh that baka Eromine! He was talking bad things about you, Kurokocchi! He called you gay and that you will attack me and rape me or something like that! Of course you won't! Because Kurokocchi is a really nice person! He just pisses me off!" He yelled, kicking the water once more in annoyance. Kuroko nods in understanding.

"But.." Kise continues, Kuroko's ear perked up slightly at that

"I wonder what made Aomnecchi so mad.." Kise mumbled, making Kuroko smile.

"I think Aomine-kun is mad because he is-"

_GRIP!_

Aomine gripped onto Kise's hand tightly, making the blonde yelped at the sudden attack.

"I told you not to go near him, didn't I Kise? Answer me!" Kise's eyes widened when he realized it was Aomine who grabbed his hand. He didn't want Kise to go near Kuroko, because he thought that Aomine is jealous of him..

"So.. It's like that huh..? Hahahahaha.. I'm such an idiot.. Why didn't i notice it earlier..?" Kise laughed dryly as Kuroko and Aomine stared at him, confused.

"Why are you laughing, Kise-kun?"

"I know why you're mad.. It's because you don't want me to get near to Kurokocchi, right..? Fine! From now on, I won't get close to him ever again! Enjoy your Tetsu, Mr. jerk!" He shouted as he stomped angrily towards the dorm's entrance, slamming the door shut after he strode out.

_'Why!?'_

He run to the forest behind the mansion as he clutched his chest/

_'Why must it be Kurokocchi, Aominecchi? Why.. Why can't I be the one?!" _

He run faster.

"WHY IT CAN'T BE ME!? WHY IT IS KUROKOCCHI!? ..Even though.. Even though.. I love you.." He muttered. All of a sudden he felt the ground disappear beneath him, feeling himself free falling- he had fallem off a cliff.

_'Ah.. So this is the end of me, huh.. Am I.. Going to.. Die?' T_he last thought that came into his mind was Aomine yelling his name.

_'Ao...minecchi..'_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kise who fell into the cliff, was caught by Aomine at the split second before he had fallen. If Aomine wasn't a good runner, the blonde would have probably been dead right now. Panting heavily, he carried the blonde bridal style back to the dorm and found Kuroko staring at him. Feeling concerned about Kise, Kuroko decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun.. It's all my faul-"

"It's not your fault Tetsu.." Aomine mumbled as he stared at the unconscious blonde, running his fingers through the soft locks of Kise's hair.

"Kise is a stubborn idiot after all." He laughed, feeling relieved when Kuroko smiled at him.

"Ah, I have a meeting with Akashi-kun in the library today. He says that he wants to tell me something. Oh and Aomine-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Don't worry, I won't steal your Kise-kun. He's just an irreplaceable friend" He grinned as Aomine blushed.

"Shut up, shortie."

"Aomine-kun.. Do you have a death wish?" Kruoko's aura suddenly grew darker.

"N-no ma'am.."

"Good. I'll go to the library now. Please take care of Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." The male went out of the room and closed the door. Great, now it's just the two of them alone in the dorm. Aomine's heart raced just by simply staring at his crush's sleeping face.

"Tch, why are you so freaking adorable, idiot?" He sighed as he carried Kise towards their room, laying the unconscious male down on to the bed and held his hand while he sat beside the bed.

'Get well soon, Kise..'

Slowly, darkness crept into Aomine's vision as he fell into a deep slumber..

* * *

The next morning, Kise woke up with a terrible headache. He looked at the surrounding around him. It was his bedroom.. He jolted as he looked carefully once again.

"I'm.. not dead?" he wondered out loud. Ugh.. His throat felt so dry.

"Of course not, silly. I'm a good runner, you know." A voice chuckled. Looking up and glancing at the direction, the blonde was greeted by Aomine's sexy smirk who in returned glared at the male.

"What?" Kise asked. "Didn't you want me to stay away from Kurokocchi? Why did you save me? After all if I died, there would be one less competitor-" Suddenly, he felt Aomine's strong arms hugging him while burrying his face on his neck.

"Ao..minecchi?"

"You scared me back there, idiot.." He felt warm tears on his shoulder.. Wait. Aomine was crying? He was crying because of him? What's happening?

"B-but I thought you h-hated me?" Kise stuttered, glancing at Aomine with confused wide eyes.

"Idiot.. I don't hate you, Kise. I love you." The taller pulled away, smiling at the blonde. "I love you. I love your everything. I love your blonde hair, I love your topaz eyes, I love your white skin, I love your slender body, I love your lips, I love your bright sunshine smile; I love you for who you are.. You're my everything, Kise." Aomine confessed, caressing Kise's cheeks. "I.. I can't imagine what life would be if.. you're gone.." He sighed.

Kise was left dumbfounded by the sudden confession. He never expected those words to come from The Great Aomine Daiki. Feeling as if a rock was lifted off his chest, the blonde eyes began to water.

"I-I L-love you too, Aominecchi!" The sentence was punctuated by a sniff. "I-I d-don't know what I should do-" Another sniff. "If I lost you..!" Tears began streaming down Kise's face as he hugged Aomine once again, burrying his head into his chest.

And so, this marks day where Aomine and Kise finally became lovers, the day where Aokise bloomed into this world.

* * *

Peeking from outside the window, Kuroko saw the two lovebirds kissing. But then, he remembered what the red haired devil said yesterday and he frowned.

"I wonder what you meant by 'I'm in danger', Akashi-kun.." He wondered out loud as he walked back to his room. Ugh, he feel so exhausted these past few days.

Sighing, the male opened up his beloved piano and decided to sing one of his composed song.

**KNOCKING ON THE MIND**

**HIJIRIKAWA MASATO**

**UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA MAJI LOVE 1000% CHARACTER SONG**

_**"namida o fuite" itsuka ugokidasu kara  
yukidoke no youni KIRARI mirai hikaru  
yume wa itsu datte Knocking On The Mind kanjite**_

_**ASUFARUTO no sumi de tsumetai yami ni furuetatte**_  
_**osorenai de Pure Heart**_  
_**itsu datte hana wa ue o mukaiteru**_

_**donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii**_  
_**sono egao wa taiyou da**_  
_**ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni**_  
_**omoi ga michiteku**_  
_**soba ni isasete hoshii**_  
_**"shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…**_

_**"naze na no darou?" sugata mitsukeru tabi ni**_  
_**kako no kagerou ga fuwari sora ni kieta**_  
_**tomoshibi no youni Knocking On The Mind atatakai**_

_**fuyu no keshiki sae mo haru no iro ni mieru hodo ni**_  
_**sekai ga ima Changing**_  
_**hajimete uta ga kaze ni tonda**_

_**kagiri aru kotoba ja tarinai kara**_  
_**hito wa fureyou to suru no ka?**_  
_**kokoro no DAMU kara afureru youni**_  
_**tsuyoku shimetsukeru**_  
_**tashikamete kono kodou**_  
_**"TOKUNTOKUN" to Ah… utau…**_

_**donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii**_  
_**sono egao wa taiyou da**_  
_**ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni**_  
_**omoi ga michiteku**_  
_**soba ni isasete hoshii**_  
_**"shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…**_

As the song ended, Kuroko sighed once more, staring at the instrument before him.

"Kaa-san.. This is getting complicated.." He mumbled to himself.

Oblivious to Kuroko, a red haired male was watching him from afar, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Indeed.. You're such an interesting person, Tetsuya." Akashi spoke as his voice darkened. "I won't let you take someone precious away from me again, Haizaki." The boy's eyes glowed dangerously as he snipped his scissors shut, the eerie sound echoing throughout the room.

* * *

"Uuwah! So cold!"A certain gray haired man shivered,

"Heh, Seijuurou.. You're cursing me with that shitty scissor of yours, aren't you? Ah, I led such an interesting life; I've finally found a new toy." He grinned evily.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA AND SO! DONEEEEEEEE XD XP Sorry that i'm slacking off~ fuck Biology and Physics along with the DAMN MANDARIN! I HAVE TO TAKE A REMEDIATION BECAUSE OF YOU SHITS! Oh well, anyway~ Next chappie will be about MidoTaka mwhahahahaha SOOOOO MIDOTAKA FANS! GET READY XD XP XP OH AND HAIZAKI APPEARANCE! XP **

**_NEXT CHAPTER,_  
**

**_TRACK 5 _**

**_SEKAI NO HATE MADE BELIEVE HEART_**

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME! XD_**


End file.
